(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display control device for use in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus such a copier, printer, facsimile machine or the like and an image forming apparatus including the control device, in particular, relating to an image display control device capable of displaying plural pages of document images in a preview representation as well as to an image forming apparatus including the same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in a case of documentation using a word processor, there have been configurations in which pages of document images are always laid out and displayed vertically without regard to the settings of, for example, “binding margins” and “binding positions” in printout when “print layout” mode or “reading layout” mode is selected.
There are some software programs for displaying image data, in which when “two-page spread” is selected as a page display mode, pairs of facing pages each arranged abreast in the spread layout and vertically lined are displayed.
As the prior art, there is a disclosure of technology for integrally duplicating scanned document image data, in which the document image data is displayed on a touch panel and when a page break is inserted, the page break is specified in the image data, using lateral layout (lateral scroll) in a display of document image data (see Patent Document 1).